My Angel
by KlaineMarriage
Summary: In Freshmen year, Kurt saw Blaine being bullied and saved him. Blaine, on the other hand, had no idea who saved him. Blaine turned into this badboy, flirting, and ruling the halls of McKinley. He's still wanted to thank the one who saved him. Will Kurt already admit that he was the one who saved Blaine that night? -Sorry, the story's much better than the summary Slightly Rated M


Enjoy! :)

**My Angel**

* * *

Blaine is McKinley's resident badass. He gets everything he wants, and no one would stop him from getting whatever he wants. At least that's what others see. He wasn't like this before. He used to be a dapper, perky, and friendly guy. Everything has changed after _that_ incident in his freshmen year..

"_This is what you get for being a fag. You coward bitch!" the big bully said after kicking Blaine in the stomach for the last time. "If you ever told your parents again that I'm bullying you.. you'll die."_

_Blaine's body was wrecked. He had lots of cuts and bruises. He was always bullied sure, but this was the first time that someone had beat him up. He tried to stand up, but he failed to do so. There was a figure running towards him, but he couldn't see who the person was because his eyes was filled with tears. Suddenly, he felt someone holding him and he heard a boy muttering 'Ohmygod's. Then everything went black._

Blaine stared at the football field in front of him. This is where the bullying had happened. Looking at the field brought back many memories, including the boy who held and saved him. Until now, Blaine doesn't know who the boy was. Everyday after school, he will visit the football field to thank the boy.

"Thank you. I hope we'll meet someday.. I want to thank you personally. I'm in love with you." Blaine never got tired of saying this. He really want to meet the person who helped him that day. He finally walked to the school's parking lot and went inside his car. He started the car and drove away...

* * *

K*BK*BK*B

* * *

"Hello Rachel!" Kurt greeted his friend as he approached Rachel, who is muttering something about 'Regionals' to herself. "Rachel" Kurt cried out loud when she didn't notice his presence. That took her attention.

"Oh! Kurt. Sorry, I was thinking about the songs that will bring us to the top. I think Mr. Schue will like it." She was rather perky today.

Kurt was about to reply but he saw none other than Blaine Anderson. He has a big crush on him since their freshmen year, but Blaine never noticed him. He knew that Blaine was gay, and he knew that he was being bullied too. He actually witnessed one incident..

_He was walking towards the parking lot when he heard it. Screams. He followed where the screams were coming from and it led him to the football field. His eyes widened with what he saw, his crush Blaine, was being kicked in the stomach by Jamie Adams. Jamie was shouting something to Blaine but Kurt couldn't hear it. After Jamie had left, Kurt rushed to Blaine. He was injured and Kurt could see that he's really hurt._

"_Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod." Kurt held Blaine in his arms and fished out his phone. He dialed the contact number for emergency and immediately explained what happened. He hung up and that's when he noticed that Blaine fainted. After the few minutes the ambulance finally arrived..._

Kurt shook his head to erase the bad memory in his head. If Blaine had something that turns him off, it's his bad attitude. Blaine was approaching them and he knew what he just wanted to do, what he does everyday: flirt. Blaine flirted with a lot of guys in school, no matter what their sexual orientation is. There are even stories about Blaine turning some straight guys in the school to bisexual or even gay. So Kurt decided that he was _not_ in love with this Blaine, he was in love with the Blaine from the past.

"Hey Hummel. I think your tight pants needs to loosen up a little bit." Blaine said and winked at Kurt. Kurt blushed at the statement.

"Blaine Anderson, it would be nice if you leave us to ourselves so we can have our talk and-" Rachel said but Blaine cut her off.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you Nosy Streisand." he turned to face Kurt. "So, what do you think? Wanna come over to my house after class?" he asked with a smirk planted on his face.

"Sorry Blaine, I don't want to waste my time. We have to go now." Kurt replied turning around and walking away with Rachel.

It was in Spanish class that Blaine decided to seat next to Kurt in the back of the room. Of course, he did his usual flirting that irritated Kurt.

"We could go to the bathroom right now and you could blow my-"

"Anderson! Will you please stop saying embarassing things?"

"What's so embarassing about sex?"

"Sex is very important to me and I just can't give myself to anyone! I'm the romantic kind of person, sorry." Kurt blurted out and blushed after realising he just told Blaine that he was a virgin.

"So you're a virgin? I bet you're so tight, Kurt." Blaine said winking, which made Kurt blush again. "What's this?" He asked about Kurt's bracelet when he noticed it, trying to touch it but Kurt hid it.

"Blaine, no it's very impor-"

"Important? So, like your boyfriend gave you this?" he replied while trying to get the bracelet.

"No! It-" Kurt was about to protest, but the Mr. Schue noticed their chaos.

"Anderson! Kurt! I think you need to be excused from my class now."

Both knew what they had to do. Mr. Schue gave them detention slips and asked them to get out of the room.

* * *

K*BK*BK*B

* * *

After class, Kurt immediately headed to detention. He didn't expect to see Blaine so early.

"This was all your fault." Kurt stated.

"Nope. You wouldn't let me see your so _important_ bracelet." Blaine replied. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

The teacher gave them tasks to do which requires them both to go in the auditorium.

"We could have sex here if you wa-"

"Blaine! Is sex all you think about?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me how important that bracelet is?!"

"Why do you care?"

There was an awkward silence before Kurt spoke again, "It's from my mom. She gave it to me before she passed away." a tear fell from Kurt's eyes and he immediately brushed it off.

"Kurt, I'm sorr-"

"It's okay. I know."

They worked for an hour in silence while Blaine steals a few glances at Kurt. He really liked Kurt since freshmen year. He was stunning, gorgeous, smart, witty, and just – simply beautiful. When he had put on the badboy mask, he knew the other boy wouldn't like it. He would give up his image but the fear of being bullied again is still there. He always saw how Kurt, would be bullied, but would stand up for himself. Kurt was just so brave while Blaine is coward.

"Blaine, are you alright?" He heard Kurt say, and woke up from his thoughts.

"Why do you care? Starting to have feelings for me?" He smirked and Kurt blushed. "Aww, you're blushing, I knew you always liked me."

Kurt ignored the comment ang decided that he'd tell Blaine what happened that night in freshmen year. He deserved to know who saved him after all. It was now or never. "Remember when we were still in freshmen year?"

"Okay so where are we going? You're story sounds so boring. " Blaine said, making Kurt's heart ache because of the rude comment. But he decided to leave it be, let Blaine say what he wants to say. All he wants is, to tell Blaine the truth.

"That night in the football field-" Blaine's head went up and looked Kurt straight in the eyes, his own bugging out.

"What do you know about that night? How did you know about it? Are you one of Adam's 'sidekicks' or whatever? You're part of the plan!" Blaine was furious and he was about to punch Kurt in the face when he saw the other looking _very_ afraid of what he was about to do.

"STOP! Wait! Blaine, p-please.." Kurt sobbed. Blaine felt so guilty. He almost attacked Kurt and blamed him.

"I'm sorry. Really really sorry Kurt. But, what do you know about that night?" He asked, sounding calmer now.

"I-I was th-there." Kurt said in a trembling voice.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry I made you scared, but please stop sobbing..for me." Blaine said. He wanted to understand Kurt. He waited until Kurt's sobbing stopped. "Okay, go on."

"I was walking towards the parking lot, when heard screams. Screams from you. I followed where the noise was coming from. I saw how Jamie beat you up and shouted at you." He paused for a while, looking at Blaine, who had a very sad expression because of the memory.

Kurt continued, "After he left, I rushed to you. You were so bruised and really bloody, then you blacked out. I called for an ambulance and explained everything."

"Yo-you're the one who s-saved me?" Blaine asked, tears now streaming in his face.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry I can't do much better. That I couldn't stop Jamie fro-"

"Kurt! Stop apologizing! What you d-did for me was e-enough!" Blaine said through sobs. "You're my hero, thank you. My angel." He said, unconsciously kissing Kurt on the cheek and hugging him.

There was a long silence between them, before Kurt spoke up.

"I really like you since freshmen year, Blaine. But, you've changed. You turned into this badboy Blaine which I don't like, even though I know that you've build up this persona to avoid being bullied. I miss the old Blaine I like..."

"I like you too, Kurt. I've always liked you. I-if you want I would even remove the 'badboy' mask and return the Blaine I used to be."

"You'd do that for me?"

"So you won't hate me. So I could be your boyfriend that protects you fro-"

"Boyfriend? You want us to be boyfriends?" Kurt asked, while Blaine blushed really hard.

"Uhm.. i-if you want to?"

"Then you've got yourself a boyfriend to protect.. and to love more."

They kissed. Not the usual kiss that Blaine gets, but more passionate and a kiss that means _**something**_.

3

Thank you for reading! Sorry it sucks -_- Feel free to say anything you want! I'd love reviews and feedbacks ^^


End file.
